The present invention relates to a multiple television receiver with the teletext function, and more particularly to a multiple TV receiver with the teletext function in which a television video signal, a picture in picture (PIP) video signal, and ON screen display signal and/or teletext signal can be displayed on a screen simultaneously or separately.
In the conventional television receiver having multiple functions, the screen can simultaneously or separately display a television video signal, a multi-screen video signal and/or ON screen display signal. Namely, an ON screen display signal can be displayed on a screen the television video signal or the PIP signal, and also an ON screen display signal can be simultaneously displayed on the screen with the television video signal and the PIP video signal.
In a conventional television receiver having multiple functions, however, the teletext signal could not be simultaneously displayed on the screen with the television video signal, PIP signal and ON screen display signal.